Christmas Shopping Jr Style
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Sequel to A XenoSaga Christmas. Momo, Jr Chaos and Shion all go shopping at the 2nd Miltia mall. Read about their wacky Christmas shopping adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own XenoSaga 1, 2 or 3, any of it's people places or things. But I did make up the mall, so that counts as mine, right? Even if it is in 2nd Miltia.

Authors Notes: Here's the sequel to A XenoSaga Christmas, it's based on the horrors of Christmas shopping when it's almost time for Christmas, of course over exaggerated for humor purposes. Just shop online people, I implore you! It's faster and you don't have to wait in two hour lines and fight the Grandma who knees you in the shin for Jenny's Barbie doll!

As I said before, this is the sequel to A XenoSaga Christmas, so if you haven't read it before you should, because I don't feel like explaining the first story in this one! Enjoy.

**Christmas Shopping Jr Style**

The streets of 2nd Miltia were packed, as expected a week before Christmas. Mothers were dragging their children to stores jam packed with people fighting for merchandise. Couples were looking for mistletoe to find an excuse to make out in public.

Amongst the bustling crowd was an energetic pink haired realion.

"Wow…" Momo said in awe. She was looking at all of the Christmas displays that littered each store window. "Everything is so pretty, I looove Christmas so much!"

"Yeah," Jr agreed. "It's really great, so Momo, where do you wanna go first?"

"I dunno…" Momo looked into each store window trying to see the merchandise. All she could see were people.

"I can't see anything, I don't know where to go."

"Well if you can't then I can't. What do you see Chaos?"

Jr turned. He looked at the taller man who had accompanied him.

"I don't know," Chaos said in his average tone. "I can't see anything. Can you Ma-I mean 'Shion'?"

Chaos turned to Shion/Kos-mos who had wanted to come along too. She shook her head.

"I cannot see a thing Chaos, the sea of people is too great. Perhaps we should go to the 2nd Miltia mall, it's a few blocks ahead. It might not be as crowded."

"Good idea." Jr said. He looked oddly at Chaos and "Shion" who were holding hands. He thought for a moment.

"Are you guys dating or something?" he asked. "Did you hook up at the Christmas party?"

"Yes," Chaos replied monotonely. "I saved her from herself, her soul is no longer tortured. Now our love can blossom and-"

"Alright whatever, I shouldn't have asked."

"That's wonderful you guys," Momo chimed in. "I'm so happy your together, see Jr I told you, Christmas is wonderful!"

"Yes Momo, yes it is. Let's start walking to the mall."

The foursome started walking slowly in the congested streets towards a huge building with a neon sign flashing on the top. It read '2nd Miltia Shopping Center'.

**In the shopping center…**

"Oh my…" Momo muttered. She was unnerved by how many people were occupying the mall. "Maybe we should go back outside."

"No way!" Jr protested. "It took us half an hour just to get here Momo, there's no way we're gonna back out now."

"But-"

"Don't worry Momo, I'm the Christmas shopping master. I'll take care of you. You just have to know how to handle the crowds. Come on."

Jr took Momo's hand and started to drag the timid girl into the crowd. He looked back at Chaos and "Shion".

"Are you guys gonna go shop too?"

"Yes." Chaos answered. "We can meet back at the entrance in…four hours?"

"Sure thing. See you guys!" with that Jr disappeared into the crowd. Chaos looked at Shion/Kos-mos.

"What do you want to do Mary?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. She looked up at the third floor. A fountain was changing colors in the middle of its floor. Shion/Kos-mos' eyes gleamed.

"Let's go up there," she pointed to the third of four floors. "I think that would be nice, don't you think Chaos? A nice romantic atmosphere."

"I suppose it would be Mary, let's go."

Chaos and "Shion" walked towards an elevator and took it up to the third floor. They both sat on the edge of the fountain, letting the water gently play on their fingertips. Little did they know what was in store for them.

**Momo and Jr**

"How 'bout this Momo, do you think Chaos would like this?"

"I don't know. Does Chaos really like black that much?"

"Oh yeah, he's a total goth."

Momo and Jr were in a Hot Topic store looking at all of the different statues, t-shirts and many novelty items. Jr was holding a large black onyx raven statue in his hands, this was the third thing in the store they had looked at for a gift for Chaos.

"He's not a goth!" Momo protested. "He's more…melancholy. Stop calling him a goth Jr, that's mean."

"Fine fine, whatever. So how 'bout this?"

"I don't like this store." Momo said exasperatedly looking over at a man buying a black t-shirt that had a skull and cross bones on it. "Can we leave?"

"Oh fine." Jr put the statue down and led Momo to the exit of the store. "But I'm telling you we won't find anything else for Chaos in any other store. He's impossible to shop for."

"Well I don't want to get him something that'll label him as a goth Jr, but you can buy it for him."

"Hey, not a bad idea." Jr turned to go back into the store when a tall man bumped into him and Momo. Momo looked up at the man apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir," she said sincerely. "We didn't see-"

"What're little brats like you doin' out here? Shouldn't you be with your Mommies?"

"Hey!" Jr let go of Momo's hand and whipped out his pistols, pointing at the man's kneecaps.

"I'm 50 bub, wanna fight about it?" he cocked his pistols. The man snickered.

"Yeah right kid, and I'm Santa Claus. Now put away those fake guns and I'll-"

POP.

The man doubled over as a bullet lodged in his knee throbbed with pain. Momo gasped.

"Do those seem fake to you buddy?" he said cockily. "Now move along, we said we're sorry so get outta here!"

The man hobbled away. Momo looked at Jr with wide eyes.

"Jr…" she said shakily. "You shot Santa Claus, now how will anyone give anyone presents? You might of ruined Christmas."

"Oh Momo," Jr patted the girl on her head. "That wasn't Santa Claus, he was just being a smart ass. Now let's go."

Momo and Jr walked back into the Hot Topic store. They pushed through the crowd of people to get back to the display with the various statues, standing feet away from each other.

"Now which one was it Momo?" he asked. There was no reply.

"Momo, which one do you think it was?" he picked up the same statue. "Aha! Here it is, don't you think this would be perfect for Chaos Momo?"

Still no reply. Jr turned. Momo was gone.

"Momo? God damn it, where the hell did she go?"

he pushed through the crowd of people who had obviously pushed her back. He scoured every inch of the store, but found Momo nowhere.

"MOMO!"

More author's notes: And there's chapter one, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to RebudoKukaiJr who gave me the perfect word for Chaos, melancholy. I didn't remember what Jr's age was, so I made up what I thought was right, can someone tell me if I was?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own XenoSaga 1, 2 or 3, any of its people places or things.

Author's Note: I forgot to tell you guys, I just beat XenoSaga 3 this Tuesday, Hurray!! The ending was worth all of the game play, but they left a lot of things unanswered still, like Ziggy's story. They said it was the last game, but they said it was the last game for the PS2, so maybe they'll make an episode 4 for the PS3! Let's all keep our fingers crossed!

That's enough of my self triumph, here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

**Chaos and Kos-mos**

"KOS-MOS!"

Shion/Kos-mos and Chaos looked up. They saw a black figure on the fourth floor of the shopping center. It ran down the wall of the shopping center and did a back flip onto the ground, landing in front of Kos-mos.

"Te-elos," Shion/Kos-mos answered, she looked at her black clad counter part. "What are you doing here, and how do you know it's me?"

"I can sense Mary anywhere Kos-mos," she replied with her islander tone. Her eyes gleamed with rage.

"What do you want Te-elos?" Kos-mos asked. Te-elos scoffed.

"As if you didn't know Kos-mos, you didn't invite me to the Christmas party!" she answered indignantly. Chaos and Shion/Kos-mos exchanged odd glances.

"I didn't get to go," Te-elos continued. "I didn't get to have yummy holiday drinks and snacks, I didn't get to see Reginald McMothfort's funeral, I didn't get to see psycho women punch people and ruin the night and I didn't get to have my soul swapped."

"Te-elos," Chaos said calmly. "Neither of us are in charge of who gets invited to the Durandal party, Jr is. It's not our fault that-"

"And I didn't get to see grown men cry every time they saw a moth!" Te-elos cut Chaos off, she struck a fighting pose and pulled out a gun.

"That is unforgivable Kos-mos, we must now battle!"

"…Why…" Chaos muttered confused. Shion/Kos-mos nodded and stood up, also striking a battle pose.

"Fine Te-elos, if fighting is the only way I can get through to you, than so be it. I still have all of my matrix karate skills in this body, so let us begin."

"And she also still has her Mary Magdalin powers," Chaos added. "Your going to be in for it Te-elos, I'll be the referee."

Chaos pulled out a whistle and stood between the two women.

"Ready, set, go." Chaos blew the whistle.

**Jr looking for Momo**

"Momo, Momo, MOMO!"

Jr ran through the mall as fast as he could, his pistols ready for firing. He looked in every toy store, clothes store and any store he thought Momo would be in, but he had no luck finding her. Finally he stopped in front of a novelty gift shop to rest on a bench.

"Damn it, I can't find Momo anywhere. Maybe I should go back to that goth store, maybe I just overlooked her there."

"I thought I saw you darting around Jr."

Jr turned around. The kimono clad Jin Uzuki was standing behind him smiling broadly.

"Are you here shopping with Momo Jr?" Jin asked, Jr nodded frustratedly.

"I was, but I lost her. Damn Albedo!"

Jin looked at Jr confused.

"What does Albedo have to do with this?"

"It was Albedo, I know it was. He took Momo to get the Y data or something!"

"He already got that."

"Yeah well…it was Albedo, it's gotta be him, he always wants to ruin my life. Why, WHY ALBEDO!" Jr held his hands up to the sky. Jin looked at him oddly.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't Albedo Jr. Come on, I'll help you look for Momo."

"Yeah I guess your right, let's go Jin."

"Alright."

Jin looked into the novelty store window. He saw a plastic candle with an electric flame on it. Teetering inches away circling the flame, was a fake moth. Jin's eyes began to water.

"Like…moths…" he murmured walking closer to the display window. He traced his fingers around the moth.

"Like moths to a flame…she'll shut me out for good…" tears began to trail down his face. Jin shrunk to the floor and held his knees, bawling uncontrollably.

"She'll…shut me out…WAAHHHH!!!"

"God damn it Jin!" Jr commented disgustedly. "You were the pansy crying at the party. Well your useless." Jr stood up and began to walk away from the big baby. With his pistols cocked, he began to run around the mall once more looking for Momo.

**Te-elos and Kos-mos: The Fatal Battle**

Meanwhile, Te-elos and Shion/Kos-mos were locked in a death match on the third floor. People ran past the heated battle, afraid of being hit.

"Take this Kos-mos!" Te-elos flipped off the wall and kicked Kos-mos in the jaw. Shion/Kos-mos stumbled back stunned.

"This body can't take that much damage," she said to herself. "I better be more careful. Te-elos cackled.

"Ha ha, that's what you get Kos-mos. Try not inviting me to another Christmas party!" she shot at Shion/Kos-mos who gracefully dodged each bullet.

"I already told you Te-elos, I'm not in charge of inviting people!" Shion/Kos-mos ran up the opposite wall and flipped down on Te-elos. When she got close enough, she shot Te-elos with a white beam of energy. Te-elos went flying into the wall.

"LIAR!" Te-elos cried, she charged at Shion/Kos-mos. "You TOLD them not to invite me!" she pinned Shion/Kos-mos to the wall and punched her in the cheek.

"I'll make you pay Kos-mos. First you take Mary, and now this, I won't forgive you!"

Chaos watched from a distance, his eyes filled with glee.

"This is hot," he said to himself. "Maybe I'll ask mall security for a video."

**Momo**

Momo wandered through the toy store of the mall nervously. She was being pushed and prodded by different adults and children. She sighed tiredly and sat in a corner of the store.

"Oh my…" Momo sighed. "Where did Jr go, I wish those people didn't push in front of me. I really don't want to shop alone."

She looked down at two items she had gotten. One was a small samurai figurine for Jin, the other was a BB gun for Jr. She giggled softly.

"I'm so glad I could get these two things at least. I hope Jr finds me soon."

"Hey lady."

Momo looked up. A little boy no older than 5 years old was standing in front of her. She smiled.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. "What can I do for you little boy?"

"Gimme."

"…What?" Momo looked at the boy puzzled. The little boy looked back at his mom.

"Mommy I want this action figger, OK?"

"Whatever hun just have it when we're checking out."

"OK." The little boy's eyes gleamed with malice, Momo looked at him frightened.

"W-what're you gonna do?"

The little boy snatched the samurai figurine from Momo's grasp. Momo cried out as the little boy ran back to his Mother.

"No!" Momo cried. "That's a present for my friend, come back here!"

Momo began to chase the little boy down when she bumped into a man. She backed away and looked up at him.

"Hey brat, watch where your going!" the man spat angrily. Momo panted exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Get out of the line little girl!"

Another man shouted at Momo who didn't notice she was standing in the 2 mile line. People began to shout and shove, pushing the tiny girl out of line. Momo began to cry.

"Oh my goodness, people shouldn't be this mean during Christmas!" she cried, the tiny realion huddled into a corner sobbing silently.

"Jr, where are you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own XenoSaga 1, 2 or 3, any of its people places or things. I also don't own Shadow from FFVI.

Author's Notes: Here's the last chapter of this story, it's really long! I hoped you guys enjoyed the sequel to A XenoSaga Christmas, I know I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 3**

**Jr.**

"OUTTA MY WAY!!"

Jr ran through the crowd of shoppers firing warning shots into the air. People screamed and scattered, afraid of being showered by bullet shells. On the other side of the crowd, a tall cyborg was watching.

"I only know one person who's that crazy," Ziggy said to himself as he easily pushed his way through the crowd. He walked up to the small red headed URTV and stopped in front of him. Jr looked up at Ziggy smiling.

"Hey old man, what're you doing here?"

"I'm mall security for the holidays," Ziggy answered. "I ran into Jin, he said something about running into you…and Momo…then he started rambling about moths…or something, so I figured I'd just find you. What's going on?"

"I lost Momo!" Jr replied exasperatedly. "We were in this goth store and I lost her in the crowd, I've been lookin' all over for her but have had no luck."

"…A goth store…" Ziggy thought. "There's no goth store in the mall Jr."

"Yeah there is, it's called Hit Top or something."

"…" Ziggy thought for a moment. "Do you mean Hot Topic?"

"Yeah, that was it."

"Jr, that's not a goth-"

"We don't have time for this!" Jr interrupted the taller man. "Come on, help me find Momo!"

"Fine. Let's go."

Jr and Ziggy walked off together scanning the crowd for Momo.

**Momo**

Momo sat in the corner of the toy store for an hour, crying to herself.

"This is no good…" she said to herself. "I've gotta stop feeling sorry for myself and start looking for Jr, he won't find me if I'm huddled in a corner." She dried her tears and stood up, redying herself to push her way out of the store.

"I want that!" a man hollered to another man.

"No way man, I saw it first." The other retorted. The first man spat in the man's face and punched him in the nose. He took the toy the now bloody nosed man held and ran to the cash register. Momo gasped.

"These people are crazy!" she said shocked. "I gotta get out of here!"

**Te-elos and Kos-mos: The Fatal Battle Part 2**

Te-elos knelt against a wall panting. Shion/Kos-mos stood before her, a triumphant look on her face.

"Now will you listen to me Te-elos?" she asked. "I'm not in charge of inviting anyone to the Durandal's annual Christmas party, do you understand?"

"Liar…" Te-elos panted. "I know you…told them to not invite me…Kos-mos…" Te-elos clutched her gun and pointed it at Shion/Kos-mos. "I'll finish you, once and for all."

"The battle is over Te-elos." Chaos walked behind Shion/Kos-mos and held his whistle to his lips. He was about to blow it.

"The winner of this battle is-"

"Don't interfere!" Te-elos shot up and shot a Chaos. All three of her shots hit Chaos and sent him flying off of the railing of the third floor. Shion/Kos-mos gasped.

"MWAHAHA!" Te-elos cackled wickedly. "Now there's no referee, let us continue our battle Kos-mos!"

Te-elos jumped up and blasted Shion/Kos-mos with a beam of red energy. It sent Shion/Kos-mos into the desecrated opposite wall where debris fell onto her head.

"I will destroy you Kos-mos, and then take Mary, then I'll be invited to all of the Christmas parties!" Te-elos charged at Kos-mos once more.

**Chaos**

Chaos fell to the first floor, landing face first onto the cold marble floor. People did nothing, they just past by as if nothing was wrong. Not hurt, Chaos just stood and swept the dirt off of his clothes.

"Well now that I'm down here," he looked around. "I can go get that security video."

**Jr and Ziggy**

"Have you seen a little pink haired girl?"

"Listen man, get out of the line!"

Ziggy blocked a line in a toy store from progressing, interrogating a young man. It was the same man who had punched the other man in the nose.

"I don't know nuthin' about a little girl, so leave before I gotta hurt ya!" the man threatened. Ziggy snickered.

"You hurt me, yeah right little man."

"Oh yeah!"

The man threw a punch at the cyborg. Ziggy absent mindedly grabbed the man's balled fist and clenched it tightly. The smaller man's entire body shook under the weight of Ziggy's muscular hand.

"I'm going to ask this one more time," Ziggy said through clenched teeth. "Have you seen a little girl with pink hair?"

"N-n-n-no, I didn't see nuthin' now let me go…"

"Alright."

Ziggy lifted the man by his arm and threw him out of the line and out of the store completely. The man dropped the items he was going to buy, people dove on them like they were vultures. The man didn't stop until he slammed into a candy cane display

"Alright old man!" Jr exclaimed behind him. He was holding up another man in the same fashion Ziggy had. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"It's a different story when it concerns Momo." Ziggy replied bluntly. "Come on, I'm pretty sure she isn't in here. Let's go look somewhere else."

"Fine by me." Jr agreed. Before he left he shot a man in his kneecap because he was being a bastard as well. "Let's get the hell out of here. Alright people!"

All eyes were on the small red haired man. Jr pointed his pistols at a woman, she screamed and ducked behind a toy display.

"We're gonna leave, let us through peacefully or we're gonna start killing people!"

People muttered to one another, but never the less parted a path way for the two to pass. They went out of the store and began looking for Momo once more.

**Momo**

"Jr, Jr!"

Momo ran through the mall frantically looking for Jr. She had picked up some more presents for her friends. She got some hair products for Shion and Kos-mos and ran around swinging the bag nervously.

"Oh…where could you of gone. Jr!" she panted and decided to rest in front of a novelty store, she sat on the bench.

"Oh, what am I going to do…Jr…" she put her hands on her temples. "Where did you go?"

"Like…moths…"

"Huh?"

Momo looked over to the store window's display. People were passing by, but she could tell someone was curled up under it. Momo hesitantly got up from the bench and made her way towards the curled up form. She dropped to her knees and sat beside it.

"Jin?" she asked. "Jin, is that you?"

"Like…moths to a…flame…" he stuttered between sobs. He looked up at the candle display and bawled even louder.

"She shut me out!!!" he bawled into his hands. Momo looked at him puzzled.

"Who did Jin?"

"WAAHHH!" Jin sobbed. Momo decided to ask him her question anyway.

"Have you seen Jr Jin?" she asked softly. Jin nodded his head.

"Jr…Momo…moths to a flame…" Jin spat out. Momo looked at him puzzled.

"Where did he go?"

"Shut me…out…looking for…Momo…"

"What?" Momo replied. "Is he looking for me?"

"Moths…called me…a pansy…Jr…"

"Moths called you a pansy?"

"No…Jr…"

"What about Jr?"

"Excuse me little girl."

Momo looked up. An elderly woman stood before her, a smile on her face. Momo smiled back.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" Momo asked politely. The old woman pointed at Momo's bag.

"I would really like those hair products for my grandchildren." She started. Momo smiled.

"OK. I got them right in that store over there," she stood and pointed to a beauty store on the other side of the mall.

"Hopefully they still have them."

"They don't, I already looked." The old lady answered. Momo looked at her puzzled.

"Then…what do you want from-"

The old woman snatched the bag from Momo's grasp. Momo tugged on the little bit of plastic she still had in her hands.

"No!" she cried. "You can't have these, I bought them! Go get your own!" she tugged furiously. The old lady's smile faded into a vile crease on her face.

"You don't need these little girl, I'll take them from you so you don't ruin your hair!" she tugged violently, almost making Momo lose her balance. Momo clenched her teeth.

"If they'll ruin your hair, then let me keep them! Jin do something, please!" one eye wandered over to the kimono clad crybaby.

"Like…moths…" he sobbed. Momo panted.

"Oh Jin, what good are you!"

While Momo was distracted from their fierce tug-of-war battle, the old woman pulled as hard as she could. Momo lost her balance and fell face first to the ground. The old woman cackled wickedly and waddled off. Tears began to form in Momo's eyes.

"No…" she muttered. "Why are people so mean!?" she looked over to Jin who wasn't even paying attention to Momo. Anger boiled inside of her.

"What kind of friend are you!" she shouted at him angrily. Momo poked him with the BB gun she had, the only gift she had left.

"Your supposed to help me, and instead your babbling about moths or something, Jin your useless!"

"She'll…shut me out for good."

"I'm leaving Jin, I hope you get stepped on or something!"

With that, Momo left the man to his inner turmoil. She scanned the mall for Jr.

"At least Jr cares. He's looking for me, so I have to look for him too."

**Chaos**

"Excuse me, where is the head security's office?"

"Oh, right over here sir."

"Thank you."

Chaos was at the information booth talking to a man. The man redirected him to a small shed in the corner of the mall. Chaos curiously knocked on the door.

"Enter." A robotic voice called. Chaos opened the door.

A large pots and pans robot sat in the shed. Chaos looked at it nervously.

"Working." It said monotonely. "May I take your order?"

"Uh…I wanted video footage of the third floor."

"Double cheeseburger and fries." It said.

"…No…I want video footage of the fight on the-"

"For here or to go."

"Video footage." Chaos repeated.

"That will be $17.95 at the first window."

"VIDEO FOOTAGE." Chaos said slowly. The pots and pans robot processed the data.

"Video footage…third floor working…" it finally got the clue.

"Downloading data in 10, 9…" the robot counted down. After it was complete it spat out a video that was labeled 'THIRD FLOOR FOOTTAGE', Chaos smiled.

"Will that be all?" the robot asked. Chaos nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"Have a nice day working."

Chaos closed the shed and looked at the man in the information booth.

"That's your head security?" Chaos asked. The man nodded.

"I didn't say they were good, but yup that's our main security mechanism."

"Whatever." Chaos wandered off.

"I can't wait to see this."

**Te-elos and Kos-mos: The End of the Fatal Battle**

"Goodbye Te-elos."

"NOOO!!!"

Shion/Kos-mos flipped over Te-elos' head and kicked her in the back. Te-elos stumbled into a white beam of energy Shion/Kos-mos shot. It sent Te-elos flying over the railing, taking a chunk of it with it.

"You haven't seen the last of me Kos-mos!" Te-elos hollered. "I will be invited to a Christmas party, wait and seeeee!!"

With that, Te-elos fell to her doom into the abyss of nothingness that randomly appeared because she was falling. It swallowed her into it, leaving nothing but the debris behind. Shion/Kos-mos looked around.

"I hope the Kukai Foundation can pay for all of this," she said looking at all of the debris the battle had caused. "I better find the others."

Shion/Kos-mos walked over to the elevator that was the only part of the wall left. She went down it to the first floor.

"I should go to the entrance, I'm positive that it has been four hours."

**Momo**

"This is hopeless!"

Momo once again wandered through the mall, this time with nothing but her BB gun. She sighed and leaned against a wall.

"This place is like a maze, how will I ever find my way out of here?"

Momo looked over to a pole. A man wearing nothing but black ninja gear was leaning on it, his face was covered with a mask. It looked like he was holding a bag.

"I'll go over there." She said. Momo ran over to the black clad man.

"Excuse me," she tugged on his hand. The man looked down.

"Can you help me? I'm lost and-"

"I was hoping to find you little girl." He said, he held out the bag he was holding.

"Here. I saw that old bag take this from you and got it back for you."

"Oh really? Thank you!" Momo took the bag, hugging it happily. "How did you get it back?"

"I just took it."

The old woman was in an elevator, both her legs broken.

"I'll get you sonny." She said. "Just wait 'til I call AARP!"

"Do you need help finding your friends?" the man asked. Momo nodded.

"Yes. He has red hair and is about the same size as me. He-"

"There's a commotion over there, why don't we check it out?"

Momo looked over to where the man was pointing. Ziggy was throwing people aside to make a path. Jr was shooting people, knocking them unconscious with each shot. When the path was clear Jr hollered.

"MOMO!" he ran to the little girl. Momo ran to him as well, tears welling in her eyes.

"Jr!" she wrapped him in a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face. "I knew you'd find me!"

"Are you alright Momo?"

Momo looked up. Ziggy was standing behind Jr.

"Ziggy!" Momo broke from Jr and hugged Ziggy. Ziggy did nothing.

"I'm…glad your safe Momo. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes!" Momo said instantly. "I don't like shopping here."

"Yeah, your tellin' me. Next time Momo, we'll shop online." Jr took Momo's hand. "Lets get the hell out of here."

Momo nodded. She looked up at the ninja.

"Thank you sir, may I have your name?"

"Just call me Shadow." The man took a small wrapped present and threw it at the little girl. "Take this kid."

Momo caught it. "Thank you Shadow, Merry Christmas!"

"Later kid."

**At the Mall Entrance**

Are you guys ready to go?"

Jr, Ziggy, Momo Chaos and Shion/Kos-mos all were gathered at the mall entrance.

"Yes, we're all done. How about you guys?"

"Yeah," Jr pulled out a small samurai statue and handed it to Momo.

"I saw this and thought you could give it to Jin Momo, here." Momo giggled and bounced.

"Oh thank you Jr!" she hugged Jr tightly. "I had this exact same statue, but a little boy took it from me, thank you sooo much!"

"Oh yeah…" Jr muttered.

"What?" Momo asked.

"Nothing Momo. Let's go."

"OK. Thanks to Santa I got back to you guys!"

"Huh?" everyone looked puzzled. Momo smiled.

"Shadow was Santa, isn't it obvious? The only nice person in the mall, and he gave me a present afterwards. He was just incognito."

"…Momo." Ziggy started. "Santa doesn't exist."

"Actually," Shion/Kos-mos interrupted. "There is a 50 percent chance that Santa Claus does exist."

"No, there isn't." Ziggy retorted. Chaos nodded his head.

"I agree Ziggy. Santa is just a fairy tale, an urban legend that parents make up. Then when you turn 14 they tell you he doesn't exist, ripping the last beam of hope from your core. Then you become a pothead with dashed dreams."

"Alright, I don't want to agree with Chaos, so Santa does exist."

"Hurray!" Momo jumped up. "By the way, did you guys see Jin in there?"

Jr and Ziggy nodded. "Yes, he started bawling over a moth." Jr replied.

"Should we go back in for him?" Momo asked. Jr shook his head.

"Nah, he's bein' a wuss. Let's just leave him there."

The five left the mall, walking down the Miltian streets. Jr and Momo held hands happily, so did Shion/Kos-mos and Chaos. It would be a very good Christmas.

**Jin**

"I…want to buy this…"

Jin was in the novelty store holding the small "Moth to a flame" figure. He wiped his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheeks. The clerk looked at him oddly.

"But doesn't this make you sad sir?" he asked. Jin nodded.

"Then, why do you wanna buy it?"

"Because…" Jin started. "Because…she'll shut me…out for good…"

"O…K…" the clerk took the figure and rung it up. "That'll be $5.99 sir."

"Keep the change…" Jin muttered. He gave the man a ten GP coin.

"Thank you sir."

Jin walked out of the store clutching the figure to his chest.

"She'll…shut me out for good…"

Jin's eyes wandered to a clothes store window and saw a dress. It was a velvet dress that was plain. It was holiday green and very tight.

"Shion would love that." Jin said, his tears drying up instantly. "I've gotta get it."

Jin walked into the store and pointed to the dress. The clerk got it and wrapped it up for him. Jin walked out of the store, satisfied with himself.

"UZUKI!"

Jin turned. Margulus barreled towards him, his sword unsheathed.

"I wanted that dress for Pelagrie!" he took a fighting stance. "You know what that means!"

"Yes I do." Jin ran into the novelty store and took a sword from the display on the wall. He unsheathed it.

"Let us battle!"

"Fatal Fight Jin and Margulus" began to play, and the two locked themselves in a death match.

**Author's Notes: There's the end, phew. I hope you guys liked it. For those of you who don't know, I threw in Shadow from FFVI. Why? Because I wanted to! Happy holidays everybody!**


End file.
